Luminous
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: [FF3] Four warriors, four paths intertwined, one destiny. LunethRefia, LunethArc
1. Chapter 1

Luminous

The night was quiet, almost too quiet save for the low humming of the airship's engine, which became the only sound filling the atmosphere that was shrouded by darkness. Layers upon layers of ominous black mist, thick with scorn but too thin to be tangible, roamed about the surface world, attempting to devour every nook and cranny of the once world of light. The air was cold, but it paled in comparison to the frigid chills running down the four legendary warriors' hot and battered bodies. Constant engagement with the heat of battle absorbed almost every ounce of will, strength, and determination to simply survive on to the next day. Even though the Crystal's energy was imbued within their bodies, offering them power that was far beyond any human's comprehension, it's counterpart, the tendrils of darkness always lurked about the four warriors like a leech just awaiting to drain its victim of their life.

However, in a world of despair, there was always hope. In a world of darkness, there was always light. In a world of evil, there was always good, and in the midst of the current wayward frenzy, Fate summoned four legendary guardians destined to restore peace and balance to a world of chaos.

Four different lives and four different souls with one common purpose united under Fate's command was something the four warriors still could not fathom. It wasn't everyday when one woke up from his normal life, expecting to go through the same mundane daily routine, to suddenly find him chosen by the Crystal, an enigmatic divinity unknown to most of the populace with the exception of the Ancients and various vagabonds who were either fighting against or for the shard of life. But, with each passing day and sleepless night, the four warriors were slowly adjusting to their burden as the weight of the world fell upon their human shoulders with an unnaturally brutal force, chaining them to a destiny that spanned their imagination. In only a matter of days, they were exposed to weapons beyond their physical strength, magic beyond their spiritual control, and an open gateway leading them to a threshold filled with uncertainty and danger.

The surface world was a realm of nothing, literally. Even Time ceased to flow in the darkness encompassed plane, and in every direction there was always a thick and forbidding sheet of black mist looming about to prevent the eyes from seeing no more than a feet or so ahead of their owners. Luckily, the mage's staves proved to be rather useful in this predicament.

Arc lifted his Fire staff and in an instant the stale tip of the weapon burst to life with tiny specs of flames dancing around the newly formed orange bulb, illuminating a path that was to be trekked upon by unwelcome feet. He pulled back his magician hat, allowing the gentle breeze to whip his brown bangs effortlessly away from his eyes as he held out the party's light source. Following behind him, the White Mage, Refia, mimicked his action. An aura as bright as the stars and pure as Holy seemed to lash straight out of her body only to explode in a rain of silver dust that swept through the night as if being carried by the wind. With the combined efforts of the two mages, the darkness ahead did not seem too boding anymore. The Warrior and the Red Mage moved to either of Refia and Arc's flanks, guarding them as they carefully led the way to some territory that could offer the party a small reprieve for the night.

Luneth and Ingus brandished their twin swords, the blades of their weapons gleaming proudly beneath the mage's light as their wielders kept a keen eye on the nearby surroundings, making sure there were no threats in sight. They've already had too many Back Attacks for one day and almost no more Phoenix Downs to spare.

The search for a safe haven was silent. Not a single word was uttered, almost as if they were too afraid that a simple word or phrase would break the serene but haunting silence that strangely gave them a bit of comfort. However, all of them knew from prior fighting experience that the tranquil state was fleeting. Somewhere in the not too distant plane, a group of fiend blended with the shadows, was just waiting to strike their next targets.

Luneth could almost sense the monster's blood lust as various images flashed through his mind at that instant. Images of grotesque faces and distorted bodies filled his vision briefly as he recalled how tense he felt when his sword pierced the very skin of a monster for the first time. It was a strange combination of fear and triumph. He could taste the sweetness of victory on his lips, but also the bitterness of sorrow. It was the first time he had ever slain a living and breathing creature, but it was also at that moment that something deep within the recess of his heart emerged. In the midst of a battle, it was either kill or be killed, two ends of the extreme with no middle way. Perhaps that little inner revelation was what provoked him to select the Warrior class, a true fighter at heart with natural prowess.

If anyone could understand him, Luneth guessed it would be the Red Mage, Ingus. His job class gave him the ability to wield swords and call forth magic, a truly deadly combination indeed. Out of everyone in the party, Luneth had say that Ingus was the most cold and aloof member, who did not seem very fond whenever Luneth jested and teased the bashful Arc. Maybe being a loyal soldier to King Sasune contributed to his detached and serious nature. Sometimes, it seemed as if he lived for nothing but to serve and protect. Chancing a glance at him, Luneth could see the other swordsman's eyes narrow intently, and decided that now was not the time to make some small talk to break the peculiar silence that was slowly making him uncomfortable. However, he just couldn't shake off his insatiable urge to do something that would most likely incite the hot tempered Refia to lash out at him or have the shy Arc cower in embarrassment. His eyes darted from Refia to Arc, his mind contemplating if he should yank back Refia's hood, or tip Arc's steeple hat, OR, if he was feeling extra audacious, steal Ingus' feathered cap. Luneth just couldn't help feeling mischievous, even in this dire state. He grew up as a playful kid and that attribute didn't fade as he matured.

With Refia being the closest to him, he decided that perhaps a little tug on her hood wouldn't do much harm. His fingers were just itching to sink into the soft fabric of her White Mage robe when all of a sudden…

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and pulled her staff defensively before her, causing Luneth to crash rather artlessly face first into the back of her head. His hands flailed to keep the blade of the sword from impaling the woman in front of him as his feet fought for purchase on the ground in an effort to avoid tripping over the jagged earth.

The White Mage instantly whirled around with simmering anger swimming in her wide brown eyes that demanded to know what just happened. "What are you trying to do, Luneth? Kill me?" She waved her staff accusingly in his face, letting her temper take over, and momentarily forgetting why she had suddenly stopped walking.

"Whoa…it was an accident," Luneth replied sheepishly and backed way from her beautiful fuming face that seemed as if it was going to leap straight out of her hood any moment. Her advances caused him to stagger back until he fell against Ingus' armor and robe. The Red Mage gave a reprimanding glare before pushing the Warrior back on his two feet. Before Luneth could speak another word, Arc suddenly extended his Fire staff into the distance. The brilliant glow of the flames stemming from the tip of his rod burst through the inky shadows as tiny red and orange sparks danced around the party.

"Did you-" Ingus began.

"I think I saw something…and Refia saw it too. There's something lurking nearby…" Arc responded without hesitation. An unnatural low growl suddenly broke the silence, the ambience of the roar filling the warriors' keen ears as they each began to step into their traditional battle stance.

Before they could even take another step, the earth beneath them suddenly shook slightly as three thuds made contact with the ground. Through the iridescent fire brimming from the Fire Staff, the warriors easily discerned the figures of three Black Flans. The dark rotund globs appeared to fall out from sky, or more reasonably, they were probably conjured from the evil mist. The globules forced their thick ball of a body to close in on their opponents by forming a ring around them, an attack on both sides.

Ingus inhaled a deep breath and mentally cursed his luck. He was already physically and mentally exhausted from wielding his sword and casting spells after spells, but from the looks of things now, it seemed as if he had no choice but to persevere. He almost felt embarrassed and angry with himself for his moment of weakness. He was a soldier of King Sasune, and had combated much more formidable creatures than the ones before him. Hell, he had even fought and slain men. A couple of Black Flans should be nothing…but still, he couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that this battle wasn't going to be an easy victory.

As the self-proclaimed leader, Luneth felt that it was his duty to take initiative and give the commands. "Everyone! Spread out. Arc and Ingus, keep hitting them with Fire spells. I think that's our best shot of making out of this predicament alive."

"And who put you in charge?" Feeling the need to interject, Refia shot Luneth a quick sour look before turning her back to him. Quite frankly, she didn't trust his tactics and would have much preferred Ingus giving commands, being that at least his job as a solider gave him more strategic experience than the goofball, Luneth.

Just as the Warrior was about to refute back, he caught sight of a Dark Flan moving in the White Mage's direction at a considerably quicker speed than the other two. Its mouth widened at her waist level and the dark gaping hole continued to expand as the monster prepared to take a chunk out of her torso.

"Refia, look out!" Arc and Luneth cried at the same time, but their words disappeared in the midst of the deep growls from the Flans and the sound of Ingus' blade attempting to ward off the creature's glistening sharp fangs.

Before Arc and Luneth could yell out another warning, an anguish scream filled the battlefield, and momentarily paralyzed their body. Using the Fire staff as a makeshift torch, Arc instantly waved his weapon in the female's direction and found her sprawled on the bloodstained ground. One hand was curled around her stomach to prevent the flow of blood from further spilling from her wound, and her other hand was so tightly wrapped around the grounded staff for support that her knuckles turned a ghastly pallid shade that was slowly matching the complexion of her face.

"Go to her!! Throw her a potion!" Ingus barked as he continued to fend off the Flan's fangs that were now producing an indention in his blade. Small beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face, and the night's breezy wind blasting through dead trees was just not enough to cool down his heated body.

"You go to her. I got this covered…" Arc pointed in Refia's direction with his staff, gesturing Luneth to run to her aid. As the platinum blonde warrior nodded in agreement and took off, the Black Mage closed his eyes and started whispering. The words of the sacred Fire incantation soundlessly left his lips as he clasped both hands on the length of the staff, allowing the magic to channel from the very core of his soul into the weapon. He could feel his energy and concentration draining with each passing second that he forced himself to charge the spell to its maximum potential. His hands felt as if they were draped over fire. The heat emanating from the staff was becoming almost unbearable, and at that moment Arc had no choice but to snap his eyes open and release the confined magic.

The rod shot out a dangerous searing line of flames that whipped in all directions, trying to get all three enemies that were placed in awkward positions. They were not in the regular line of combat that Arc was used to, and targeting enemies from multiple angles was a skill that he was not used to yet. He was fairly new to the concept of magic and his mediocre skills did not produce the devastating effects that he had envisioned when he was chanting the spell. Tiny fire bombs were dropped in all directions, and those that made contact with the Flan's bubbly skin caused the creatures to writhe and hiss in burning pain. The blaze continued to encircle the battlefield, rendering any comfort that the cold wind brought, useless. As streaks of bright red and orange flared through the darkness, leaving behind a deadly inferno in its wake, it turned out that the enemies were not the only ones suffering from the firestorm.

Ingus momentarily chanced a glance at the vermillion sky. It was beautiful, but unnatural, almost akin to a portrait conjured by an artist. As the sky rained with droplets of flames, he immediately brought one arm over his head defensively to shield himself from the wrath of Arc's spell. He reflexively winced in pain as specs of the sporadic shower of blaze landed on his bare skin that the sleeve of his suit cruelly left exposed. Ingus gasped loudly and dropped both of his swords and used his good hand to tend his injured one, patting out the vines of flames that were slowly starting to crawl up his cuffs. He threw his entire body into the ground and shoved his wounded arm into the dirt, using the soil to snuff out the burns.

"Hey Arc! Watch your aiming!" Luneth cried, not sure if his voice reached Arc's ears. The entire battlefield was filled with sickening screams from the Flans, and he had a feeling that the monsters were not going to surrender anytime soon. If anything, the Fire spell angered them further, and he could almost see the lividness in their soulless eyes that yearned for revenge.

The Warrior used his twin swords as shield, crossing the blades over his head as he ran towards Refia, narrowly missing a stream of fireballs that was on a collision course with head. "Look out, Reffie!" Gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tight, Luneth took a leap of faith and plunged through a growing wall of fire, making it to the other side of the barrier just in time to push the White Mage out of the way from another attack from a nearby Black Flan. The world around him seemed to swirl endlessly, too quickly for his languid vision and mind to comprehend. All he knew was that he was holding the girl in his arms, and between his fingers he felt the sticky substance of blood oozing from her gaping wound. He tightened his grip around her slender waist, his hands occasionally brushing further down her hips unintentionally in the awkward position they were in. He was sure that if Refia were fully conscious at the moment, she would be fuming and slapping him silly to the point where he needed all the potions in the inventory bag. The only thing he could do at the moment was to pray that that the weight of his form would not crush her as they tumbled down a seemingly never-ending incline. A deluge of rocks and stones followed behind them hot in pursuit, causing the rockslide down the inclined plane to be all the more jagged and painful. A whirlwind of dust and pebble swept around Luneth, tarnishing his perfectly immaculate silver hair that was now untamed. Wild strands with the tint that matched the moon's glow scattered before his face, adhering to his sticky skin that was marred with filth and sweat.

As the descent continued, he forced himself to remain conscious, not allowing the turbulence around him to knock him out cold. He needed his sense of sight now more than ever, and so he forced his eyes to open amidst the grueling amount of pebbles and dirt buffeting him, pricking and stinging his pupils. Ignoring the pain, he desperately searched for something, anything he could lay his hands on to cease the fall. He knew he was taking a big risk by releasing one arm around Refia, but if it meant saving both their lives, then so be it. He extended his free hand to the open field, letting his fingers catch on to anything that was protruding in the darkness, but to no avail. They were descending too quickly for him to make a firm grasp on anything, and whatever sharp twig or loose branch he touched only ended up piercing his skin, drawing more blood than necessary.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him became stabled, and before his mind grasped what happened, he felt the figure in his arm stir gently, moaning something incoherent as her eyes started to flutter open to the night around them. Refia could faintly hear the ongoing battle taking place somewhere above where she was lying, and that was all it took for her to recollect her thoughts together again. She remembered being attacked by a Black Flan, and then the world around her faded from her vision as bright blinding spots danced before her eyes. She also remembered feeling a searing white pain that pierced right through her stomach, cutting right through the fabric of her robe. Glancing down at her wound, she realized that her blood-drenched hand was still placed over it.

"T-take this…"

Beside her, Luneth was digging into his pocket. Pulling out a full bottle of potion, he bit off the lid and poured the content into her gash. The green substance oozed into the bite and the blood flow immediately ceased. A thin newly regenerated layer of skin replaced the festering one, and as the eerie glow from the potion faded, the dying soreness faded with the light, revealing an almost recovered patch that would have healed completely if a more potent medication had been used.

"Thanks…" Refia breathed, her voice barely a whisper. She released her hand from her stomach and watched in astonishment as the restorative magic of the potion disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a sheet of new flesh. Although there was still some slight ache whenever she moved, it was not intolerable, and it was definitely something her White Magic could fix.

Luneth was stunned for a moment, and all he could do was stare at Refia's mesmerizing face as if he was caught in a trance. He felt he should say something, anything to break the awkward silence but a loud shot that rang through the field like a loose cannon exploding in midair forced him back to the real matters at hand. He glanced up and saw two familiar dark figures nearing the edge of the cliff, their bodies beat and their head exhaustedly lolling side to side in nearing defeat. "HEY! Whatever you do! Don't fall over the cliff!" Luneth screamed in a panicked voice, silently praying that Arc and Ingus could somehow hear him despite the spacious distance that separated them. He grounded both his swords into the dirt and leaned forward against the hilt in anticipation and anxiety. He wanted to run up the cliff to help his comrades, but no matter how hard he forced his legs to move, his weary body would not comply with his demand. All he could do was stare helplessly as his friends lurked at the edge of destruction, and he hated feeling useless. "Damn…" he muttered under his breath as he watched Arc summon another Fire spell that momentarily ripped the shadows apart, only to have them emerge seconds again later when the conflagration's rage died, broken with Arc's inability to call forth another chain of Fire due to his incessant use of magic.

"Don't move," a voice commanded.

He almost forgot that Refia was standing behind him. Whirling around, he found her conjuring a white ball of light within her palms. Her head was bowed so that her stray brown bangs were covering her eyes, and the hood of her robe was drawn almost entirely over her face, giving her an appearance that held a semblance to a true enigmatic divine beauty, although he would never let her know that. He was just stubborn like that. Sure, he might say it in a flirting manner just to see her face flush in anger for sheer pleasure, but he could never go through with telling her truthfully. That'd just be too…weird.

He watched the ball between her hands expand larger and larger, the light emanating from the bubble growing brighter as pure raw magic was drained from her body and into the white energy. Luneth had to shut his eyes to prevent the light from blinding him. The spell was like stars weaving through the black backdrop of the night, the magic shimmering as it left its summoner's hands and encircled her comrades, bathing them in a warm beam before the silver streaks exploded around them, rejuvenating their fatigued bodies and broken spirits.

Luneth could feel the pain draining from his legs, being absorbed by the white magic before the light faded. He tested his limbs beneath his weight, and sure enough it didn't hurt at all as he jumped to a standing position with a deadly blade equipped in each hand. Glancing back, he was just in time to catch Refia unclasping her hands, dropping both arms to her sides as she tilted her head back just enough to let her hood reveal a good portion of her face. With a tiny grin, she nodded towards the direction of the hill.

_Hmm…she's quite cute when she smiles…alright, but now really isn't the time, Luneth! _He mentally scolded himself.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? We gotta get back up there and finish this fight!"

A blur of white and red whizzed past his eyes, and it took him a moment to perceive that someone had just grabbed his wrist, guiding him uphill at a quicker speed than he would've moved at himself.

"Well, you're a bit slow tonight, aren't you?" Refia reprimanded gently, although fire was apparent in her eyes. Luneth couldn't tell if she was being serious, or if it was just mock anger. He didn't want to be quick to judge, but from the few days that he had known her, he gathered that she could be extremely moody, but he would never disclose that unless he was looking for unnecessary slap marks.

Nor would he tell her that her presence strangely makes him…happy.

"Geez Reffie. I didn't know you were this…uh…what's the word…?"

Random words rolled out of her mouth. "Athletic? Strong?"

Luneth shrugged. He couldn't think of anything better to add. "Uh…yeah, something like that.'

"Beautiful, smart, kind?" Refia dared.

"Okay, now you're just flattering yourself."

A peal of laughter rang from her lips, the sound a soothing one to Luneth's ears after hearing nothing but the shattering crescendo of their unfortunate battle, which seemed to be turning in their favor now that the entire party was nearly fully recovered. Glancing up the hill as he forced his feet to catch up to Refia's pace, the turbulence in his heart was calmed after seeing that Arc and Ingus were doing fine fending for themselves. The Red Mage had both swords equipped in his hands again, and they glowed menacingly for a short period of time beneath the pale beaming moon that was weaving its way back into the fabric of the dark fog. Arc, looking disheveled and weary, brought forth his two staves and prepared a spell between his hands. His Fire spells were all depleted, but he had a few more rounds of other elemental magic that should suffice.

A streak of yellow bolt dashed quicker than the eyes could perceive, and in a blink the sound of rolling thunder blasted, immediately succeeded by a blue flash that lit up the entire surface world for just one brief moment. Seizing the chance to strike the now weakened Flans, Ingus brought his blades above the nearest enemy in sight and expertly sliced its blubbery body, alternating hands to allow the monster to feel the full wrath from both swords.

"You alright, Arc?" Luneth hurried up the last steps of the incline and lunged forward just in time to catch a staggering Arc in his arms.

The Black Mage felt dazed for a second. The world was slowly coming back to his vision that had been so cruelly blinded from the Lightening spell he had just cast. Shaking his head to clear his frazzled mind, he was surprised to find that his back was leaning against someone's chest, and a pair of well-toned arms was bracing his shoulders, stabling him until he managed to find equilibrium. "Luneth?"

"Yeah, it's me. I guess all that spell casting has taken a toll on you, huh?" Luneth said with a faint chuckle in between his words. He moved his arms away from his friend once he was certain that he was going to be okay and brushed one hand through the mage's silky brown hair, straightening the steeple hat that was on the verge of slipping off his head.

Arc bowed his head slightly, and Luneth wasn't sure if it was a sign of gratitude or if Arc was just being his shy and embarrassed self. "T-thanks Luneth." _Somehow, he's always here for me…whenever I need him._

"Why don't you let us handle it from here?" Refia chipped in, feeling a bit left out of the little manly interlude.

Arc nodded and stepped aside. He saw the excitement burning in Refia's eyes and surmised that she was becoming more and more restless by the second. He didn't want to upset or anger her, since even the most trivial things had the ability to make her mad for some reason. Arc decided that if he were to fight in the weary condition he was in right now, he'd only be a hindrance and a burden to the rest of the party. "Okay, be careful," he relented hesitantly.

"Of course!" Seizing Luneth's arm again, Refia dragged him to the center of the battlefield where two vengeful but tired Flans awaited them. "You're gonna get what's coming to you! Aero!" A gentle breeze swept past the White Mage and the Warrior before picking up momentum around the two monsters, enveloping them in a windy cyclone that swirled at breakneck speed.

As soon as the power of the spell dispersed, Luneth rushed off to make the finishing strike. He ran across the plane and braced himself to a halt when he was positioned right between them. Fanning out his arms, he struck both Flans with each sword at the same time, hearing a deep disturbing wail from both enemies as they slumped into the earth, their souls perishing into thin air.

"I honestly didn't think a battle with a few Flans was going to take THIS long…" Ingus wheezed as he made his way to his comrades. His feathered hat was lopsided and a part of his armor was skewed off his body as well, but he didn't care. He needed rest now more than ever and his physical appearance was the least of his worries, not that his dashing looks (or so he have been told of) really mattered much to him in the first place.

"Well, we should all be grateful that we're still alive. That sure was a close fight!" Refia glance down at her stomach, mentally reliving the moment when she was struck. Her palms were still tainted with dried blood, further reminding her that it was indeed a close call. Never had she seen so much blood...and suddenly, her face flushed when she realized everyone's eyes were on her. "Oopps, sorry Luneth. I guess I shouldn't have been grabbing on to your arm…" Refia replied sheeplishly, noticing the bloodstains that had soiled the Warrior's wrist due to her impulsive action.

"Ugh, Reffie! Look what you did! Yuck!" Luneth made a grim face at his arms first and then at the White Mage. "So this is what I get for saving your butt, huh?"

Anger instantly flashed across her face and became evident in her eyes. She jumped once and hotly placed her hands on her hips. "HEY! I said I was sorry!! It's not like I did it on purpose you know!" she scolded viciously.

"Whoa! Calm down! I was just kidding!" _You mad woman…_Luneth mused.

Arc let out a small laughter and Ingus, being the most serious one, rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're done with your idle banter, I suggest we find a place to rest up for the night. I don't want to stand around here and fall prey to anymore monsters."

"Geez, you're moody tonight, Ingus!" Refia commented, somewhat regretting her words as they left her mouth.

"And you're ALWAYS moody, Refia!" was the men's unanimous reply.

TBC….

--------------------

Author's Notes: I'm just taking a stab on FF3, messing with the characters. I'm close to the end of the game and it sucks that there isn't really much character interaction or development so I decided to write a fic where the characters interact, basing it loosely on the opening FMV. The second chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Refia brushed her hand through the cold water to ascertain the temperature of the pond that was as clear as glass. To her surprise, the water was warm, which surprised her. She expected it to be cold, just like the empty and dead world around her. She couldn't help but let out a long depressed sigh as she glanced at the darkness above, musing that the water would have glistened beneath the pale moonlight if it weren't for the thick black mist hovering like foreboding evil. Dipping both hands fully into the water, she watched as tiny streams of crimson left her wrist and fingers, traveling straight into the depths of the unknown.

"What was that sigh for? Having trouble getting all that gooey blood off your skin?" A vibrant voice joked behind her, and the suddenness of the comment was enough to make her jump slightly.

From the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of messy silver strands billowing in the wind, and knew immediately that Luneth had come to cause trouble just when she wanted to have some time to herself. "I'm getting the yucky blood off just fine, thank you." She rolled her eyes once and quickly scrubbed her hands together to quicken the process. She had a feeling that he was here to pick on her and the faster she left the pond, the sooner she could sleep and rest up for tomorrow. She honestly didn't feel like arguing and throwing witty remarks back at Luneth at a time like this, but at the same time she didn't want to appear like she was losing her edge, so maybe quickly retiring for the night was her best option.

"I'm sure I'm sure!" Luneth said, way too sarcastically for Refia's taste.

Rolling her eyes again, she decided to change the subject. "So where are the other two?"

"Oh…Arc and Ingus are sitting by the campfire. It IS getting a little chilly in case you haven't noticed."

A strong gust of cold wind whizzed past her, ruffling her hair and kissing her rather warm and flushed cheeks. She was still sweating slightly from the battle and her robe was warmer than most garments she had worn in her entire life, so that should be reason enough to justify her inability to detect the temperature change. Pulling herself to a stand, she shook her hands, letting droplets of water fling in all directions before wiping the access on the sleeves of her robe. "It's late. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Whoa there, Princess. You make it sound as if we have some tent pitched up or something."

"Well, don't we?" Refia blinked. Something inside of her told her that she was most likely going to end up sleeping on the dirty ground. "And don't call me Princess. I'm a smith for God's sake."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't. For some reason, towns here don't seem to sell tents."

"Well then we better have some comfortable ground because I am tired!" Turning on her heels, she began to stray from the lake and head down a dark path. She was a bit lost for a moment, but a flickering light in the distance caught her attention and logic told her that was probably where the campsite was. Hearing footsteps following her, she stopped in her tracks and turned to facing a grinning Luneth. _Just what is he smiling for? _ "Huh? Why are you following me? I thought you needed to wash yourself at the pond."

"Nah, I just came to check up on you. I wasn't sure if you could find your way back."

"But the campfire is burning right there! How can I miss it?"

"I dunno…you're a little slow sometimes, Reffie."

SMACK

He heard the sound of her palm meeting his cheek, but didn't actually FEEL the burn that was supposed to be left behind. The blow caused his head to be tossed to his side against his will, and the only thing he saw in his vision was a black void before the blackness was replaced with a string of multi-colored stars that danced mockingly before his eyes. Somewhere in the midst of the annoying stars that were becoming more vibrant by the second, he saw a vague outline of someone all too familiar. The female had both hands planted on her hips with a deep scowl on her heart shaped face that sent shivers down his spine.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Luneth!" Refia hissed through her clenched teeth, making sure to put emphasis on each word. She was never one to hold back anger, and yes, she did have a habit of getting upset over the most trifling matters, but that's just how she was. "How dare you call me slow? I am CERTAIN that I am much more intelligent than a half-dimwit twit like you!"

Luneth was quite sure that if Refia hit him a notch harder, he'd have the wind knocked out of him. As the dancing dots slowly faded from his eyes and the region around him was coming back into focus, he could clearly see an irate Refia with a glare that shattered the very "tough" barrier that he tried to mold to mask his outer frightened demeanor. "Ugh…you really…need to calm…the hell down…girl…"

"Well, then don't make fun of me! I hate it when people do that!" she said hastily with a hint of hurt and sadness trailing with those words, but she willed her emotions to remain dormant. There was no need in explaining things that just weren't necessary. Blinking away her frustration, she began to move towards the path of the campsite again, indifferent to the man she had just slapped a few seconds ago.

"W-wait!" Even with his head swaying dizzily from side to side and the sting from the slap slowly starting to become perceived by his senses, Luneth still rushed after her, trying closing in the distance between them. _Damn, she sure can walk fast when she's pissed…_

"You know…it's bad enough that I get taunted when I was working for my father. The crew made things so difficult for me, which caused me to run away time after time." Her voice had become softer and she spoke to no one in particular, almost as if she was vocalizing her thoughts that were best kept repressed for they were rather terrible memories.

_That's right. She really didn't want to go back to her home when we first met her… _"S-sorry. I honestly didn't know…" Luneth choked out with great trouble. Apologizing was something he always found a bit hard to do, but admitting that he was wrong took away his pride. However, seeing how his jokes had not only touched her nerves but had also broken her spirit in some way that she won't admit, he felt it was only fair if he admitted his mistake. "It's my fault. I wouldn't have said these things if I had known…even though I was only kidding."

She slowed down her pace, her footsteps matching the cadence of her calm beating heart partially because the road was becoming a bit more winding, but mainly because revealing a part of her tortured past managed to lift the invisible weight of pressure that had been bearing upon her for far too long. It felt nice to be free of the chains that had bind her to the agonizing days she worked as an apprentice for her father, who expected much more than she could offer, and so she ran. Running away from her problems was easy and she'd always find solace from her escape, but could she do that now? Could she run from a destiny that Fate had etched into her life? Could she run away from her duty as one of the Warriors of Light, a duty that had befallen on her by circumstances and not by choice? "Luneth, have you ever thought about what would happen if you…abandoned your destiny as a Warrior of Light?"

Luneth's eyes widened at the unexpected question and felt his heart skip a beat. _She can't possibly be serious. I'm not THAT annoying, am I? _"W-What?? A-are you saying that you want to?" he stammered.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." She grasped the length of her staff tightly and waited for the bulb of her rod to spark before continuing down the unlit path. From the faint light, she could see the Warrior right behind her, his presence offering her both security and comfort, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The last time she felt this secured was with her mother before she passed away, and that had been many years ago. It was outlandishly bizarre that she was finding the same consolation her mother had given her in a stranger she had only met a few days ago. Maybe Fate did govern her life. "What I mean is that what if we-…I fail? I can't run away from this like the way I can whenever my apprentice training became too hard for me. The entire world is at stake here…and I…" She glanced up at the sky, eyes silently searching for an answer throughout the vast canvas of black, but to no avail. "What…what if it just becomes too much for me?" she finished lamely.

"But the Crystal wouldn't have chosen you if it felt that you couldn't handle it. It must have chosen you for a reason, right?" he said sternly, and his expression betrayed his unhesitant answer. His brows were knit together thoughtfully above his widened eyes, two brilliant sapphire pools swimming with confusion and astonishment.

Refia shook her head, her large, silver triangle shaped earrings swinging side to side from the motion. "I know I know…but why me? I'm just a normal girl living in a small town with no knowledge of any of this!"

"I'm not any different, you know?" Looking into the far distance, he saw two silhouettes sitting across from each other with short tendrils of smoke rising swiftly to the sky from the crackling orange fire between them. He continued, "And neither are Arc and Ingus. We were all normal civilians living in a world that we thought was normal just a few days ago…but then Fate brought us all together and brought us this incredible journey…"

"You're right," Reifa sighed apprehensively. "I guess I'm just not used to being a Warrior of Light yet, you know. Heck, I have no idea how 'incredible' this journey will be. Luneth, you may have quite a romantic view on all this, but I need to remind you that we all nearly got killed before!"

_Alright, I guess this is starting to make some sense now… _"Oh? Is that what you're afraid of? Dying? Because that is completely understandable-"

"I never said that!!" the mage cried out, feeling slightly insulted. Sure, the thought of dying did cross her mind when she was blessed with the Crystal's powers, but that didn't mean it had been interfering with her mission, constantly plaguing her mind like cancer. It was natural to think about ALL the possible outcomes of a battle, wasn't it? "I guess…I'm just trying to be realistic here. What if things don't go our way? What if we can't bring balance back to this world? You've considered that, haven't you?"

Luneth wasn't quite sure how the conversation had suddenly taken on a despondent tone. He had always believed that Refia was a determined and confident person, making sure things go her way, and when they didn't, she'd still make them go her way. It wasn't like her to talk like this, but then again maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. It literally had been just a few days since he had met her. Perhaps there was more to her than what he thought just from observing her display of brash behavior.

"Of course I've considered it. For the past few nights, I've been wondering if I'll get to live to see tomorrow…and I did. I just have to believe I will and have faith in myself...and you should too, Reffie. Have faith in yourself like the way the Crystal had faith in you when it chose you." With a shaky hand, he reached for her hood and gently pulled it back. He held his breath, anticipating another slap heading for his face, but when none came, he smiled slightly and daringly allowed his hand to travel through her cascading brown locks until it was braced against the back of her head.

Her eyes nearly doubled in size and her lips were slightly parted as she stood before him agape with the semblance of awe. In the midst of her paralyzed state, she felt her face drawing towards Luneth's, and she wasn't sure if he was pulling her head against him, or if her body was moving against her will out of pure desire to be near him. Her skin was blazing underneath her white robe and her flushed heart shaped face couldn't help but betray the heat of affection she tried so hard to repress. It was the first time she was this close him, this close to any man for that matter. Since the day she had met him, she saw Luneth as nothing but a flirty goofball with wandering eyes that landed on anything that was pretty and had two feet. But, having his eyes seemingly pierce into the very depths of her soul, she saw someone different; someone mature, someone resolute, and someone who knew exactly what he was saying. Could this be the same zany Luneth who had nothing better to do than to jest with her and Arc whenever possible? She didn't get a chance to think as his nose brushed against hers and his gaze began to descend with the tilt of his face until their lips were only a breath away. She instinctively closed her eyes, feeling nothing but the intimate contact with him, and smelling nothing but the faint musky scent his body emitted. She became oblivious to everything at that moment, even to the polluting miasma around them, the very bane of evil.

And then he did something she hadn't expected.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and when her eyes fluttered open, an intense blue gaze met her. He gingerly cupped her cheek and whispered, "Have faith in yourself…like the way I have faith in you…" His lips curved into a genuine smile and what felt like an eternity was nothing more than a few seconds of absolute bliss that fled too quickly. He released his palm from her face and pulled his body back. Even his smile was dissolving into his usual smirk. But Refia still felt as if she was caught under a spell, unable to move or speak, just stared with fixated innocent eyes as her mind tried to make sense of everything that had transpired.

Slightly amused at her dumbfounded look, Luneth lightly ruffled the crown of her head, conscious of how soft her silken strands felt as they snaked around his fingers. He pulled her robe's hood back over her head and gave her back a little push in an attempt to knock her out of her reverie. "Come on, we should head back, don't you think?"

Refia only nodded, and followed him in complete mute as he led the way to the camp. Her body felt light, but the last thing on her mind was sleep.

Arc pressed the crest of his stave beside the burning wood of the dwindling campfire, and after a brief chant, the flames roared to life again with the sound of crackles and pops filling the silence. He wearily tossed his head back against a firm tree and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting the idle staff by his side. He was relieved to see that Luneth had made it back safely with Refia a few minutes ago. They had been gone for a long time, and being the anxious and worried one out of the group, he always feared for the worst. When he saw the two had come back unscathed, he let out a sigh of relief that was a bit too loud and won him a strange look followed by a single raised brow from Ingus. He remembered the Red Mage saying, "You don't think they're THAT incompetent, do you?" It wasn't in Arc's passive nature to argue so he just shook his head and went back to reading his favorite book that had conveniently been with him since he left his home.

He picked up the book again and flipped to the page where he had last left off, but found that his interest in it was waning by the second. Even though his fingers were rummaging through the pages, his eyes were set ahead at the scene displayed before him. Ingus was practicing some sword technique by himself, being reclusive as usual. Arc admired how swiftly and graceful the Red Mage's fluid motions were and could only wish that he could one day be half as skillful as the soldier. If there was one person who chanced at surpassing Ingus' skills, Arc had had no doubt that it would be Luneth, someone who was naturally apt for the active, adventurous, and dangerous life. He had known Luneth nearly his entire life and they had grown to be best friends; always sticking up for each other, well…it was usually Luneth defending him. Arc couldn't remember a single time when Luneth had abandoned him in his time of need, and one day he was surely going to repay him back for his kindness.

The Black Mage's eyes shifted from Ingus to a secluded corner where a thick patch of grass stood out noticeably from the dirt-ridden ground. Upon the long blades of green was a broad hefty log that held two occupants. Refia and Luneth sat beside each other and nonchalantly watched the fire before them crackle, but it didn't take long for Refia to fall asleep, the light weight of her head falling on the Warrior's shoulder as he leaned his body closer against her to support her side. They had been quiet the entire time since their return; quiet, but not indifferent. Although no words were exchanged between the two, Arc observed that something must have drawn them closer. For the first time in days, he hadn't heard any bickering and fuss coming from either of them, which was strange being that they were the two most vocal ones out of the party. No longer concerned with the book at all, he placed it beside his staff, and when he glanced up he instantly caught Luneth's eyes that seemed to sparkle through the iridescent flames. He felt his throat tighten, and he tried desperately to say something that didn't make him appear as if he was staring at his friend the entire time, but Luneth simply smiled and gestured him to come over with a wave of his hand.

Obliging, Arc made his way to the other side of the bonfire, his black cape billowing like a second shadow behind him before finally settling back to a placate state when its owner seated himself on the ground adjacent to Luneth and Refia. "You're not tired?" Arc asked, even though that wasn't his initial thought. He didn't want to jump too quickly into questioning his friend's newly established bond with the White Mage.

Luneth shook his head. His eyes were more brilliant than ever, showing no signs of fatigue. "No, and it doesn't seem like Ingus is tired either. What about you?"

"No, I can't seem to sleep. Too much things on my mind," Arc admitted truthfully.

"Haha…well, then I guess Reffie is the only one then." Luneth glanced at the sleeping woman, somewhat expecting her to jump from her farce of a slumber to say something witty about his comment. He inwardly grinned when nothing happened. It looked as if she was really asleep. "So Arc, what's on your mind?"

Arc looked at him agog. "Reffie?"

"Huh? She's on your mind?"

The Black Mage shook his head hard; his steeple hate swaying side to side until it completely fell off from his head. Arc's face instantly flushed as he picked up his hat from the ground. Why did he always have to look stupid in front of his friend? "Umm…that's a cute nickname for her."

"Yeah…I suppose…" Luneth said slowly, not sure of what to make of Arc's blatantly obvious statement, but the hesitant look on his face told him that there was something else on his mind, something he was having a hard time putting into words.

Arc bowed his head, focusing his fingers on the leather material of his hat that was set neatly on his lap. In a volume that barely raised an increment above a whisper, he asked, "Do you like her?"

Luneth was certain that he detected a fleeting trace of despondency in his voice, and for the first time, he wasn't sure why. Arc had always been quite predictable and easy to read, almost like an open book, but Luneth just couldn't grasp the blank expression he had etched across his young and handsome face. He only stared back expectantly with emotionless eyes, and that made Luneth quite uncomfortable. "I-I don't know…" he answered truthfully and went back to watching the orange fire create opaque shadowy figures on the trunk of a nearby tree, reminding him of the days when he and Arc used to paint on canvases. Arc's works were usually beautiful, but Luneth's paintings were nothing more than random colors splattered against the board, dripping and spreading in multiple directions until it dried; that's what he called 'art'. That thought tugged his lips into a half grin. They were so young back then, so young and naïve. Arc had always been his best friend and still was his best friend, and if there was something bothering him, Luneth wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Why do you ask?"

"I-it's really nothing. You two just seem to have gotten closer, that's all." He gave a tiny smile, the baby fat of his pink cheeks puffing out a bit.

"And that is exactly what we ALL have to do if we want to restore balance to this world," a voice spoke from the shadows. Ingus emerged from the darkness, setting his twin blades by the bonfire before finding a comfortable leaning position against a tree trunk. With his feathered hat slightly tipped over his eyes, it was hard to see his expression, but the way he crossed his arms across his chest and had one foot bent at the trunk, gave him an outwardly cocky demeanor. "It's up to us, and the stronger the bond we have with each other, the stronger we will be together."

Luneth nodded. "You're right. We made it through tonight because we worked together, and hopefully we'll manage to luck out like that every time." The body beside him began to stir, and he was momentarily reminded of her presence and how close he had came to losing her tonight. He wasn't going to lie. This 'adventure' plunged straight down to his primal fear, awakening it and bringing him to face the cold and unforgiving fact that death was very possible and probable.

"We will, as long as we're t-together…" Arc stuttered, feeling his throat constricting again. He didn't quite get the answer he was looking for, but then again, what he really wanted to say was hidden beneath the vagueness of his words.

"Right…together." Luneth smiled. He extended one hand to help Arc up to standing and placed his other arm around Refia's shoulders. He glanced up at Ingus and found that the soldier was cracking a small grin that was neither fake nor haughty, a rare and encouraging sight.

A new day was dawning, a new journey was waiting just around the corner, and they were going to get through it all…**together.**

Fin


End file.
